Nightmare Before Christmas - How Jack and Sally first met
by Anima Hunter
Summary: My own way on telling how Jack and Sally had met for the first time. It's my first time uploading my work, so please rate and comment :D Happy Halloween 3


This is a story of how Jack and Sally From ' The nightmare before christmas' First met. It's a long story, but hopefully you'll like it.

- I do not own Nightmare before Christmas or anything to do with Disney.

It was the night before Christmas, and the townsfolk of halloween town were eagerly waiting for the hours to count down to their most beloved holiday. A crazy clown dashes through the crowds on a rather ordinary looking unicycle, whilst witches and ghouls gather round to spectate an upcoming speech from their two-faced majesty. The uncontrollable buzzing of anticipation fills the town; from sly back alleys to the very tips of the hollow trees... and their hanging men.

However, behind this scene of thrills and chills there are shadows of doubt that creep upon one particular resident. From his solitery stance, his large brain ponders.

" Hmph." He grunts, unimpressed as usual. In his aged eyes he can see nothing but a fuss, a waste of precious time that could be consumed in learning and adapting this hocus-pocus world. He jaggidly moves his wheel chair left and around, turning towards the pathway home.

Once he arrives, the comfort of his fort eases his once clentched muscles.

" Sally!" the crippled man yells, anger hinting on the edge of his tounge.

" Is that soup ready yet?" the man continues, whilst the gentle humming of his wheel chair echoes around the circular building.

No answer.

He can start to feel that well known ache of furiousness bubble up inside him, threatning to boil over. This story had repeated itself on many occasions, with no amount of punishment being practical. The chair rolled over to a large metal door, suddenly stopping with a sharp hault. The door didn't seem disturbed or out of place, but the doctor knew better than to fall for the illusion that covered the truth of the matter... it was what was behind the door that he was investigating into, Its silence questionable. As the large metalic chunk lifted off the door with an echoing _CLANK_, the heavy looking door gently opened with a silent but highly pitched whistle. This left the view of a simple looking room, bare with only a table and desk. A strangley large, open window was the only thing unique here. The doctors lip curled whilst showing his spiked, decaying teeth.

" Gone again!" He exclaimed, his boiling breath bouncing off the weak walls. His newest creation was made too adventurous, a mistake Dr Finklestein would not make again. However there was not much he could do. He could not simply exterminate his creation, after all he had given it life. He had chose to play God. The disappointed man sighed.

" My brilliance may create life, but my soul won't let me take it away" He spoke to himself in defeat. He had never been emotionally connected to anything or anyone except his work, but now he had to act like a father. Something no invention could help him with. Slowly, an off-beat breathing pattern matched with clumsy footsteps made their way towards the Dr. The small, hobbit-like creatre stumbled into the empty room, his abnormal eyes scanning the drop from the window ledge.

" Bring her back Igor" The Dr said slowly, threat buried under his tone of bribery. Igor liked this game, he always won. The ugly creature licked his thin lips, a large yet horrible happy smile forming on his dissaranged face. He scattered out of the room and started to play his favorite game.

Upon a dark, spiral hill a feminine figure sat upon it. In her clutched hands was a jar labelled ' Deadly night shade' with strange, dead plants sprouting out of the top. She sat there alone, almost waiting. The girl often gazzed into the nearby pumpkin patch, the range of their expressions as a symbol of her emotions. Sometimes if the patch was occupied by its keeper, she would treck over to the tomb of tears and sit alone inside. However the view from spiral hill was one that she loved, the moon and its shadow enlightening her world.

One day, the news of a new arrival had soon been spread through the streets of the town, even reaching the ears of this particular rag doll whom nobody ever played with or listened to. It was not often that the dead found their way to this particual part of the underworld, so this news was extremely abnormal. From what the rag doll had heard from the towns speakers, the new arrival had made quite an impression on the mayor and the people of Halloween town. He could scare the unscareable with the slightest effort of his said ' Ghost like charms', forcing werewolves and vampires to scatter and flee in fear. It was not long before nicknames and storys started to spread like wildfire around the town:

" The master of fright!" some ghouls had screamed.

" A witches fondest dream!" others would say.

Sally had never heard such things. This person sounded...different. A spark of hope lit inside her, a warm glow weaving its way into her stitches.

" But who would ever understand me?" She sighed to herself. The rag doll was made into this world, not born into it. She wasn't meant to be a part of this world, she had taught herself that. She was just like a glitch: Annoying and useless. Whenever their was a town meeting, people wouldn't even notice her. She couldn't recall the amount of times that clumsy clown had bumped into her, not ever apoligising... like she wasn't even there.

" Maybe I really am invisible" she said to herself, whilst beginning to stand up. She placed the jar into her basket and carefully slink her way down the spiral hill. Once at the bottom, she slowly began to wander through the grave stones towards the departing gate. The quick squeak of a meow came from the top of a wall, distracting Sally on her walk. She often saw this cat, and as usual she stroked it 's spine shifted upwards in satisfaction to the rag dolls touch, then quickly fled away. Sally watched the cat go, still for a moment. She then continued her walk, passing the jazz bands uplifiting music. It always made her smile.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar, booming voice filled Sallys stitched ears, causing her to instinctively scramble to hide in the shadows on the nearby wall. A tall, thin figure walked towards the jazz band, tossing a coin into the saxophones mouth.

" Nice work, Bonedaddy" One of the musicians spoke with an almost sarcastic tone of voice.

" Hah! That name certainly has a ring to it. Good job!" The skellington exclaimed with a joyous shriek. Sally was sure this was not the spine-tingling menace that the town had grown so fond of. He was far too happy! Then again, she did say he sounded different. What could be more different than a humorous, terrifying skellington in a town of the dead? Not much.  
" I'm on the quest to greet the members of this town. Does anybody live through this gate?" The skellington spoke, intrigue bouncing in his words.  
" Only the pumpkins" One of the musicians replied in deep, dragging voice. The sax-man gave a dark chuckle.

" Don't forget that doll who's always sneakin' by" he said, some notes of shriveled happiness embeded in his words.

The skellington seemed sceptical.

" A Doll?" He questioned, almost scollding the musicians for their choice of wording.

" Yeah... One of Dr Finklesteins creations." The sax-man said defensively.  
" Where does this Dr live? Can you tell me?" The skellington asked innocently. Sally then remembered where she was supposed to be...and how much trouble she was going to be in.

" Why don't you get the doll to take you there?" The small musician said, pointing his boney fingers towards the shadows. Sally froze for a moment, then realised that the best thing to do was to just play along. She slowly stood up straight, brushing off dust of her poorly made dress. She then picked up her basket and took a few wobbily steps towards the skellington, the wind blowing through her hair gently.

Then skellington smiled wildely.

" Ah! You must be the-uh-" The thin man paused for a moment and then asked:

" What is your name? I'm Jack. Jack Skellington"  
The musicians scoffed, as if the obvious need not to be pointed out. Sally, however, was glad. It took her a moment to process that somebody actually wanted to know her name.  
" I'm called Sally" She said, simply yet shyly. She felt as if a large weight had lifted off of her, and she suddenly felt quite confident and happy.  
Jack was about to speak again until Igor ran up and interrupted him.  
" Sally" His hissed, thick voice said whilst grabbing onto Sallys cotton dress. He started to pull her dress and lead her home. Sally was very used to this, She knew Igor was impatient to get his treat. He was so simple minded however, Sally couldn't help but let him get what he wanted.

" We have to go now. If you want to see the Doctor, you can come with us...If you want" She added shyly, realising she might be acting too ahead of herself.

" That would be just splendid!" Jack said happily, as he began to walk by her side. Igor made impatient noises and began to pull harder on Sallys dress, pulling her forward hastily.

Jack began to make polite conversation, ignoring Igors attempts to rush their walk.

" What on earth were you hiding from?" Jack asked in a joking tone, trying not to force any answers out of his new friend. Sally wasn't too sure on what to reply. She was hiding from Jack and Igor, but she had ended up walking home with both of them. Her attempts of stealth had failed her yet again.  
" I was admiring the plants...They often set alight to my imagination" She admited, then realising she must of sounded insane. She Looked up in the distance towards her home, her large bedroom window now shut. Sally guessed it had been re-bolted by Dr Finklestein yet again in attempts to keep her home.

Jacks smile spread wildly across his skull, showing his yellow teeth. He seemed so happy for a ' Demon of light', sally thought to herself.

They reached the entrance to Dr Finklesteins home, Igor leaning on the door until it was fully open. It hit the wall with a thundersome BOOM, echoing off the walls. As Sally predicted, only moments later the recognisable humming of the Doctors chair became louder and louder and he pulled up to the edge of the ledge, looking down onto everyone.

He looked at Sally for a moment - his lip curling as he did so - then looked at Jack.

" Ahh, Jack Skellington! I've heared about you, young man." The doctor said in an unnaturally friendly tone.

" Whatever can i do you for?" He continued. Jack and sally began the long walk up the spiral stair case, Jacks eyes scanning the pots and pans on the ground floor.

" I'm just visiting to introduce myself" Jack said in his usually Joyful tone. Sally stayed quite by his side, and Jack noticed her absence. He looked down at her whilst raising his eye sockets in confusion. Sally was fiddling with her tiny hands whilst looking down, dreading the moment when she'd be left alone with the Doctor. They reached the top and the wheelchair reversed and turned, so Dr Finklestein was facing them. Igor ran up quickly after as if on que, catching the biscuit in his jaws. He licked his lips and sighed happily.

" I am Dr Finklestein, creator and inventor. This is Igor and That's Sally" He said o-matter-of-Factly. Jack nodded to show he understood.

" Well, that's all i needed" Jack said, Sally's heart dropping. She began to walk towards her door, in attempt to shut Dr Finklestein out. As she did so, a merry " Goodbye Sally!" Followed her through the doorway, embracing her sewn heart. The heavy door slammed behind her, and she placed her gentle hand on its metal surface.

" Goodbye...Jack" She whispered to herself, then placing her hand on her heart. She spun around into the centre of her room, a large smile playing on her face. She gazzed out of the messily bolted window, and saw the house of Jack Skellington.

It had always been abandoned, much like her. But now it was occupied by this king of all things spooky. Sally knew it was not the only thing the Skellington had occupied with his exsistance...But he had also sewn his way into her cotton heart.


End file.
